1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to the testing of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various applications it can be desirable to have the ability for an integrated circuit device to perform a self test to determine if a certain aspect of the integrated circuit is not operating properly. However, self test operation often prevent an intended function from being performed.